Luke's Angel
by Wolfgang-woman
Summary: For those of you who have seen The Ewoks, this pieces I wrote as a thought of what could have happened to Cindel after she left Endor.
1. Default Chapter

Empire strikes back

Cindel tried to focus on her usual technician organizer work but she couldn't help over listening to the loud conversation produced mostly by Captain Solo. "Why don't you find out it's getting dark out there" he ordered the Deck Officer in a firm voice as he walked the same direction that Cindel was standing at "Is there anything I can-" she asked politely but Han just passed her by without a look. Cindel felt badly hurt emotionally but she figured to herself "he is worried about his friend". She also realized herself that he wasn't the only one that was concern about Commander Skywalker.

"Sir Commander Skywalker hasn't come in through the South entrance, he might have forgotten to check in"

"Not likely, are the speeders ready?"

"Not yet, we're still having trouble adapting them to the cold"

"Then I'll go on Tauntaun"

"Sir the temperature is dropping too rapidly"

"That's right and my friend is out there, LISTEN UP PEOPLE!"

Everyone paid attention to Han "I need a medical assistant to find Commander Skywalker" while everyone was worried about freezing to death with Cap. Solo Cindel was tempted to accept the challenge but at the same time she worried that she would be rejected. "Come on people, I'll go by myself if no one will" Han insisted. With a few more seconds of quick consideration and pondering, Cindel shyly raised her hand and stepped forward "I-I'll go" she said in a nervous but loud tone. Han looked at this young, slender girl who looked to be about the same age as Luke with pale white skin, light blue eyes, an oval shaped face "WOW!" was all he was thinking. "What's your name kiddo?" he asked straight forward, but before Cindel could introduced herself the deck officer interrupted her "She is Cindel Towani one of our unite nurses, she has no experiences out in the field".

Han ignored the deck officer's comment about Cindel and focused on how she volunteered honestly "Do you have any medical experiences?" he asked. Cindel only nodded her head "Then get packing, and hurry" he ordered her then turned his attention to the first Tauntaun he could find. "Sir, Towani is a rookie here at the station, and she is unqualified" the deck officer objected "Yeah but she is the only one with enough guts to come along" Han said as he saddled up the same Tauntaun he rode in with "Towani get moving!" he shouted. Cindel came running toward him fully bundled up for the freezing weather outside with a medicine back pack strapped on her back.

"Alright come on" Han said as he grabbed onto Cindel's waist and lifting her enough for her leg to go onto one side of the Tauntaun, she quickly adjusted herself comfortable to hold on to Han.

"Your Tauntaun will freeze before you reach the first marker"

"Then we'll see you in Hell" Han said before he commanded the Tauntaun to press forward with Cindel's arms wrapped around his waist.

After only 6 hours of searching Han was now beginning to be concern about Cindel and his Tauntaun due to the amounts of powerful winds blowing at them and the deep snow that made it hard for the Tauntaun to run. But his main focus was looking for Luke even though he knew he was not just risking his life but Cindel's life as well. He stepped off his Tauntaun with a radar in both hands scanning through out his range, Cindel looked at her monitor as well with prayers in her heart for Luke's survival. "Hey, you got any reading?" Han shouted over the hard blowing wind "No you?" she asked in respond "No, let's keep going" he said as he walked back to the Tauntaun with Cindel following along ."Look Towani, we've been riding for about a mile you can make back on your own" he explained, Cindel sensed what Cap. Solo was trying to insinuate. "Cap. Solo, you asked for medical assistant and you said I was the only one with guts so I insist that you let me come along" Cindel said with sincerity in her voice. Han saw the courage in her eyes and that convinced him enough "Alright, alright kiddo let move" Han said as he straddled back on the Tauntaun he then gripped onto her wrist for help on getting her back on.

After another hour or two Cindel looked beyond and notice a dark figure from a far, as the drew closer she noticed the figure extending out his arm almost like he was signaling to them and that told Cindel that was Luke right there. "Look there!" Cindel shouted while pointing out for Han. "I see it, I see it" he said as he halted the Tauntaun to a complete stop "Luke!" Han shouted as he got off it along with Cindel following. Han shouted his name again as he ran to Luke and turned his body over to his back, Cindel tripped on the snow but landed on her knees right next to Luke "Is he going to live Kid?" Han asked as he watched Cindel remove her pack and pulled out an instrument and held it over Luke's lips. After a few seconds past Cindel answered "He's alive but his body temperature is freezing up" she explained. Han panicked with the thought that they arrived too late to save Luke "What now?" he asked "We need to shelter him with warmth if we don't he'll freeze up entirely" she explained. Soon the two of them heard the Tauntaun gave out it's last breath before it fell to it's side with that Han looked at Luke and Cindel, he thought about what to.

With the help of Cindel, Han dug up a cave out from the snow while Luke was softly calling out "Ben, Yoda, and Dagobah System" as they carried him into the cave. Han tried to build a fire but each time he did the cold wind blew it out, Cindel reached into her back pack and pulled out the candle that was given to her by the Ewok high priest gave her during her quest to saving her parents. "What is that going to do for us in this heap?" Han asked while he tried bundling Luke with the skin of the dead Tauntaun "You'll see" Cindel answered in a calm voice as she lit the candle with a tiny leaser light.

Han gave Cindel a scoff "What, is it going to brighten up the cave, warm it up?" he asked in a sarcastic tone "Yes" Cindel answered quickly and very calm again. "Really?"Han asked in a doubtful voice.

"You'd be surprised at how much this tiny candle can do" Cindel answered again in a calm voice as she placed the candle in the center of the cave and tried to ignore Han's objections. After waiting a few seconds for some reaction Han noticed how warm the cave became the moment Cindel lit up the candle "Alright you got me on that" Han admitted as he settled a sleeping area for himself on one side of Luke and Cindel set one on the other for herself. Cindel was silent after Han admitted he was wrong to doubt her, he sensed how uncomfortable she was with him "So, what kind of candle is that?" he asked in a attempt to lighten up the tension between them. Cindel knew he was trying to be nice to her since he wasn't the whole time they started the search "It's a magic candle,..a gift" she answered as she slide onto her side "From whom?" Han asked curiously as he laid on his side and supported by his elbow. Cindel paid more attention to Luke's body temperature as a way to avoid getting Han involved in her personal past. Han could sense she was not interested in telling him any personal information so he let it passed.

Cindel slept for a certain amount until she heard Luke moaning and saying the same names he said earlier when he was found him "Ben, Ben" he said while his eyes were still closed, that convinced her that he was sleeping. "Commander Skywalker" she said to try and wake him up "Dagobah System" Luke responded "Commander, please wake up" Cindel said again, with that Luke finally opened his eyes to what he thought was an angel "Wh-Who are you?" he asked in a groaning voice. Cindel could understand that Luke never laid eyes on her ever in the base. "I am Cindel Towani a nurse from the unite at the Rebel base" she answered in a whispering voice so that Han wouldn't wake up. Luke stared at Cindel with the thought of wanting to hold her so soon just after meeting her "Where am I?" he asked as he looked at his surroundings. "Cap. Han Solo and I found you almost freezing to death but you'll be fine now" Cindel explain with a hand on her chest, Luke felt that hand and decided to grab onto it. As he did he felt his alertness living him again "You" he said as his grip on her hand tighten up, Cindel panicked at his behavior "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen" he said then he past out again. Cindel was touched by his compliment but she wonder if he was himself.


	2. First Meeting

Cindel was awaken by Han's respond to the searching shuttle the next morning was exciting for the three of them "Good morning, nice of you guys to drop in" Han said on his communicator to Rouge Two.

"Echo Base, this is Rouge Two: I found them repeat I found them"

Back at the Base Cindel was greeted by her Grandfather Noa who was worried to death about his granddaughter "You scared me so much I begged the princess not to close the shield doors" he said as he held her in his arms "I'm sorry grandfather" Cindel responded. As she was preparing for his lecture or for him to just say that he was disappointed in her "Still you showed them how brave you are" Noa admitted with his hand on her arms. "For that I am proud of you" he added with a smile on his face, Cindel was stunned by his admiration for her "Thank you grandfather" she said then hugged her father, as she looked from behind him she watched in concern as Luke was being taken to the medical wing.

Cindel finally gand enough confidence to visit Commander Skywalker after she heard that he has recovered fully, as she got closer to his recover cell Cindel recognized Leia and Han voices "I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight" he said in a self-observant voice. "I don't know where you get you delusions leaser brain" Leia responded in an angry tone, Cindel leaned forward to peek in at Luke without being noticed just so soon but it wouldn't have worked long enough "Well look who's here" Han said looking right at Cindel. "Um I'm sorry I just came to check up on-" Cindel tried to explain in a shy and very nervous voice but was interrupted by Han. "Relax angel, I was just about to ask for you" Han said with a flirtatious smile as he approached her. "It's Cindel, right, I wanted to thank you for your assistance" Han said with an arm slipped around her shoulder "This angel is the real reason your still alive kid" he added while making jesters to Luke. "Quit flirting around with my staff"Leia ordered Han in a firm voice "I owe you my gratitude as well" Leia said as she extended her hand to Cindel. Han laughed at Leia's unusual quick reaction at the sight of him with Cindel "Either that or you might be jealous at the idea that this young thing caught my eye and not you" Han said with a grin on his face, Leia became more and more angry with Han each jester he made. "I still don't know where you get your illusions" Leia said after gently shaking Cindel's hand then releasing it, Chewie gave a deep chuckle after he heard Leia's remark.

While that couple were having another of their disputes Luke and Cindel's eyes were locked on each other, she tried her best to not look at him because he made her blush "Laugh it up Fuzz ball, Cindel why don't you tell us if the princess expressed her true-" Han was about to ask but Cindel cut him off. "Oh I'd rather not get anymore involved in this" she said as she slipped out of Han's arm "I just wanted to check on Commander Sky" Cindel was cut off again only this time by Luke who spoke out "Luke, call me Luke" he insisted to her. She was flattered but she found the confidence to say his name "Luke" she said in a shy tone.

Luke and Cindel have been staring at each other for so long that they didn't noticed Han and Leia were still quailing until they heard Leia saying in a very loud and angry voice "Nerf Herder!" . The younger couple stared at them with shock expressions on their faces "Um maybe I should go" Cindel said as she slowly walked to the door "No you don't have to" Luke insisted without trying to get up on his feet. "No I really should catch up with my grandfather, um take care Commander I mean Luke" she added as she quickly dashed out the door without saying goodbye to Leia, Han, or Chewie.

Cindel ran all the way to the transportation area where her grandfather was standing in waiting near the transport ship, Cindel wondered why everyone was prepared to leave the Echo base. "Grandfather, what's wrong?" she asked as she approached him "The Empire sent a spy to search for our location, the princess ordered everyone to prepare for evacuation" Noa explained in an alert voice. Cindel was now beginning to worry about where she and her grandfather would be located "Did you visit Commander Skywalker?" Noa asked as he loaded one of there luggage onto the ship. "Yes, Luke-I mean Commander Skywalker has fully recovered" Cindel explained as she helped her grandfather loading up the rest of their things "Luke?" Noa said in a bit of a surprised voice "Have you finally found a man you can settle down with?" he asked while smiling at her. Cindel was now surprised to hear him ask that "No, there can never be any other man other then you, my father, and my brother" Cindel denied to Noa but he sensed her denial "No, there is always another insignificant man for you" he added "..a boyfriend, a husband, and a father for your children" he added again. "Noa" Cindel said sadly with her head bowed down thinking of the idea that she and Luke would ever come together since they haven't spoken a word to each other alone since he got back.

"Cindel!" Luke called from behind her, Cindel turned to see Luke running up to her all dressed in his pilot suit "Commander" was all she said as he slowed down his pace his expression changed from joy to a bit of disappointment "Luke" he said to remind her. Cindel felt embarrassed that she forgot the privilege Luke gave her to call him by his name "Luke, um this is my Grandfather Noa, grandfather this Commander Luke Skywalker" Cindel said as a thought to keeping her mind off her attraction toward Luke. "I am honored to meet to you sir" Luke said as he extended his hand out to the old man in respect "Same here Commander" Noa responded while shaking Luke's hand firmly. "Why are you out of the recovery unite?" Cindel asked "They called upon all available pilots for the flight attack" Luke explained in a calm voice, although Cindel became concern by what he just said. "But you shouldn't be, you have only just recovered" Cindel plead with sincerity in her voice "Don't worry Cindel I am fine, you've already saved me I can go on now thanks to you" Luke said without realizing that he made her cheeks red. Now he realized that Noa was standing by in silent "Only if you're sure about this" he said to back up Cindel's concern "I am" Luke responded with a smile of sincerity. "Well good luck Commander" Noa commented with a hand shake. "Thank you sir" Luke responded, then suddenly the young adults noticed Noa placing his hand over his heart. "Grandfather?" Cindel said with her hands on his arm and Luke asking out of concern as well. "I'm alright" he replied "No you're not, the doctor told you to take it easy" Cindel said. "You better run Commander" Noa suggested to Luke "I will sir, I hope the two of you leave the base safely" Luke replied with a hand on Noa shoulder and a gaze at Cindel. Then ran off to his ship.


	3. Escape and Seperation

First of all I would like to apologizes for the dely of the next chapter and about that little character description of Cindel. I had only recently realized that she had brown eyes not blue. Oops! I am LD. Well I hope you continue to enjoy it.

While Cindel and Noa were gathering all that they could carry to the transport ship, Cindel could heard the sounds of ships flying and guns blasting right through the ceiling of their chamber. Cindel prayed in her mind that Luke was watching out for himself and that he was well. Noa noticed his granddaughter looking up at the ceiling with a concern look on her face "Don't worry Cindel, Luke will be fine. He is a very strong pilot and that means he will be safe" he said. Cindel turned her attention back to him after he said his assurances "I know grandfather" Cindel responded calmly but still unable to shake off her concern for Luke's safety. "Come on Cindel, we shouldn't waste time" Noa said to urge Cindel. They dashed out of their chamber, just as they were approaching the transport ship Noa suddenly gasped and clanged onto his chest. He fell onto his side and groaned in pain "Noa!" Cindel exclaimed as she dropped her luggage and ran to his side. "My heart, it's my heart" Noa said in a wick voice, Cindel covered her mouth and feared what he was going to tell her. "I knew it, you haven't been taking care of yourself" Cindel said while holding her grandfather in her arms. "Get to the transport without me" he said with his hands holding hers, Cindel shock her head with tears growing in her eyes "My days are over now, your life is just beginning, RUN!" he insisted to her. "No, I won't lose you now" she said as her tears fell down her cheeks. She looked forward and saw some of the other crew from the medic unite "Towani! Let's go!" called out a male voice "Maxidon help me!" Cindel exclaimed. "Cindel we can't" he answered as he knelt beside her. "What? Why?" Cindel said in stunned and loud voice. "The ship is over loaded we have only room for one more" he explained, Cindel's tears suddenly over flowed as she sighed hard with frustration. "Then take him" she finally suggested "NO! You are going and that's final!" Noa said loudly then coughed out loud in pain. " I will not leave you" she rejected harshly " It is too late for me Cindel" Noa said to try and make her understand. But again Cindel refused "I will go on the second transport and meet you at the rendevous point " Cindel reminded Noa. He thought about her reassurances for a second then finally nodded his head "But I better hear that you are alright soon" he said as Maxidon helped Cindel carry him to a floating stretcher. "Be safe" Noa said with his hand gripping Cindel's hand "I will, you do the same" Cindel replied then leaned onto him so that she could kiss his cheek. Maxidon and two other crew helped him take Noa onto the transport.

Cindel stood by as the pod door closed before her then waited for the ship to take off. She then dashed back to her chamber, as she gathered what was nearly left behind she heard the announcer saying "The first transport is away!" then the sound of cheers from the crew. "Thank Goodness!" Cindel said to herself as grabbed a carrier bag and placed her "White wings of hope" and "The candle of pure light" that the Ewoks gave her back on Endor. She suddenly saw Noa's flute that he use to play for her back on Endor, she decided to bring that along. After grabbing her medical kit bag Cindel headed down to the second transport ship, as she ran through the main hanger where Han and Chewie were working on the Millennium Falcon. Cindel was startled by Cap. Solo's shout. "NO, No, No! This one goes there that one goes there, right?" Han said to Chewie, Cindel stopped and glanced up at him. Han suddenly noticed Cindel glancing up at him "What are you still doing here kiddo!" he shouted down at her. Cindel stuttered her answer, Han didn't waste time to order her to haul out of there "Quit diddling kid, get out of here" he ordered her. Cindel obeyed him and continue but the minute she heard the immediate evacuation alarm go on she was sure that she wasn't going to make it. "That doesn't sound good" Han said while running along side her "What about your ship?" Cindel asked loudly. But before Han could answer her a huge thump made the base shake hard that they both almost lost their balance. Han held her in his arm and tried to shield her from the ruble that was falling from over their heads "I will leave until I check on Leia" Han finally answered as he held her arm and walked her to the command center. He then looked down at her with a concern look on his face "I guess I may as well make sure you get out too" he added as the ran faster down the ice corridor.

"No you don't have to, I'll make it there by-" Cindel couldn't finish her statement because of Han interrupting her "Don't argue now in a time like this kid" he said abruptly "I am not a kid Captain and I don't want to be a burden to anyone" Cindel finally protested angrily. "Great another stubborn woman like the princess" he said while still holding onto her "I thought you were sensible then that,..kid" he added to ignore her "I-am-not-a-kid" remark. Another thump interrupted their argument but they finally reached their destination "Are you alright?" he asked Leia. Leia was surprised and up set that Han still hadn't left "Why are you still here?" she asked then paid attention to what she was focused on "I heard the command center was hit" Han explained, by Cindel's sight she could sense that they were all doomed. "We're doomed" said 3PO standing next to Cindel "Yes, I think so too" she replied. "You've got your clearance to leave" Leia said without looking at him "Don't worry I'll leave, but first I'm going to get you and her to your ship" Han explained. 3PO interrupted the humans "Your highness, we must take this last transport, it's our only hope" he said, Leia understood but still maintained her commanding duties. "Send all troops in sector twelve to protect the fighters" she said to the commander. Again another thump hit the base. 3PO screamed in fear while Cindel was just startled then worried that she wasn't going to see her grandfather. Then they all heard more bad news "Imperial troops have entered the base" said on the radio. Then the signal was gone "Come on that's it" Han said to Leia, she gazed at him for a second with an expression that looked up set. "Give the evacuation code signal" she said to the commander "And get to your transport" she added over her shoulder as Han dragged her out of the room with Cindel following them. "Oh wait for me" 3PO called to them and then followed them.

The sounds became more louder to Cindel as the pressed on to the transport, her thoughts dwelled on her own safety and the safety of Noa but she was also worried for Luke. She kept looking behind her to see it 3PO was still behind her, suddenly another hit stroke the base so hard that the ceiling caved in before the three humans. Han pushes both of the woman to the ground and shields them both, after a second he got up and noticed there was no exit out of that. He pulled out his comlink and said: "Transport? This is Solo, better take off I'll get her out of the falcon" on it. Then grabbed Leia while Cindel helped her own self up. "Come on kid, you're coming with us" he said to Cindel "Looks like I don't have a choice do I?" she said sarcastically while running to catch up. They all run passing by 3PO "Where are you going, Uh come back!" he called to them as he turned to follow them. Cindel was kind enough to explain to 3PO over her shoulders "The ice corridors have caved in we are heading over to the falcon". They soon reached the door that lead to the main hanger as the humans ran in poor 3PO was left out shouting "Wait! Wait for me! Wait! Stop!" but the door closed on him. "Oh how typical" he said to himself in an exasperating voice, but suddenly the doors re-opened and Han pulled him in "Come on!" he shouted while pulling in the droid. They finally made it to the falcon where Chewie roared at them all to hurry up "Hurry up goldenrod you're be a permeant resident!" Han shouted to 3PO who was still lagging behind "Wait! Wait!" he said.

Everyone was all inside safely but now the only problem next is getting the falcon to power up "How's this?" Han asked Chewie, he barked a negative response. Leia and Cindel observed their efforts, while Cindel was quiet and patient Leia wasn't "Would it help if I got out and pushed?" Leia asked sarcastically. Han glanced at her sarcasium and replied calmly "It might", 3PO once again tried to warn Han about something but again Han silenced him. "It can wait" the droid said calmly, they all headed to the cockpit. Han switches on the ship but it decreased to nearly the point of "off" but he hit the wall it powered up perfectly. Leia rushed up to Han from behind "This bucket of bolts is never going to get us past that blockade" she said frustratingly. "This baby's got a few surprises left in her, sweetheart" Han responded without looking at her. Cindel came from behind Leia into the cockpit, she looked out the window to see the imperial troops entering the main hanger "Look!" Cindel cried out while pointing out at the window. Han sees them and so does Leia "I see them, kid" Han replies as he seats himself in control seat, Leia seats in the navigator seat behind him. "Come on! Come on! Switch over. Let's hope we don't have a burnout" Han said as he switched on the leaser blasters that were on the falcon. They blasted a few troops away, Chewie ran into the cockpit past Cindel and placed himself next to Han. Cindel felt that same sense of fear and adventure that she felt when she was a small child in the castle of the giant Gorax and king Terak but she felt safe in Cap. Solo's hands and Leia's. "See?" Han told Leia with a big grin on his face "Someday you're going to be wrong and I hope I'm there to see it" Leia responded stubbornly. Han paid attention back to flying the ship "Punch it!" he commanded Chewie, the falcon flew right through the blockade. Cindel leaned at the window and watched as the flew out of the cave and away from Vader. She suddenly saw a pilot walking down a snowy hill toward his ship. In the past few seconds that the flew past him Cindel suddenly realized that it was Luke looking up at her. "Luke!" Cindel cried out with her hands on the window, her cry startled Leia and Han. "It's alright kiddo, he said he'll catch up with us later" Han said to Cindel without looking at her. Cindel was wondered if Han was right because all that Luke kept talking about was the Dagobah System and this Yoda, she wondered if that's where he was really going to be at. And she wondered if she would see him again.

Back on the ground Luke watched as the falcon flew off into space "Be safe you guys" he thought to himself as he continued his way down to his ship. "R2 get her ready for take off" Luke commanded to R2 as he ran up to his X-wing, R2 obeyed but he still was bleeping impatiently. "Good luck Luke," said Wedge "See you at the rendezvous" he added, Luke smiled and nod at Wedge. R2 was worried more about the imperial troops already arrived, Luke lowered himself into the cockpit. "Don't worry aR2, we're going, we're going" Luke said as the canopy closed over his head. R2 was relief to see them take off but when he noticed Luke changing the course coordinate he bleeped curiously to Luke. "There's nothing wrong R2, I'm just setting a new course" Luke explained. R2 was confused, because he assumed that they were going to regroup with the rest of the gang and he was hoping to be back with 3PO. "We're not going to regroup with the others, we're going to the Dagobah system" he added to his explanation, R2 was not aware of such a place. But he stuck by his commanding master, but he suddenly chirps up what sounds like a disappointment. Luke reads the screen that translated R2's bleeps and whistles, he chuckles then answers "That's alright, I'd like to keep it on manual control for a while. R2 gave a defeated whimper then Luke pressed onto his course. Luke suddenly wondered if his eyes sighted Cindel looking straight at him on the Millennium Falcon "If that was you then please be safe" he thought to himself. Then he recalled what he said to her back in the snow cave "Boy is she beautiful!" Luke said in his mind as the thought of her made him feel emotions he hadn't felt since his crush on Leia.


	4. Friends, traitors and traps

_I just wanted to explain my intensionof this project, I know that the movie of the Ewoks was made before the ROTJ. But the movie was staged before the empire set the sheild generator on the moon. Meanwhile please keep sending me more of your responds, it helps to encourage me to continue my work. And not to be a spoiler to all of you but: If you think this is great wait until you read my project on the ROTJ. _

(Skipping ahead of some of the scenes to the part where the Millennium Falcon hid inside the asteroid cave, Leia and Han just shared their first kiss and Luke crashed into the Dagobah System.)

Cindel tried her best to make contact to her grandfather on her communicator in the cockpit, but all she kept receiving were statics. "Noa, Noa can you hear me?" Cindel said while still holding down the button. "Any luck reaching your grandfather?" Leia asked as she walked in with a face full of flusters. "No, How about the ship? Has Cap. Solo been able to fix it?" Cindel asked as she placed her communicator on the tash board. "No" Leia sighed frustratingly "How does someone have so much faith in something so incompetent" she added. Cindel could sense there was something bothering Leia but figured she wasn't going to reveal it to her. She has always sensed the attraction between Han and Leia even when they quarrel. "Perhaps it is all about faith" Cindel responded calmly she relaxed in her seat. Leia sighed then gave Cindel a smile "I am sorry you haven't made it to your grandfather" Leia said sadly. "It's not your fault anymore then it is Cap. Solo's" Cindel said "I will be with him soon enough and he will be fine" she added then yawned. Leia noticed Cindel's exhaustion as she relaxed her face on her hand, Cindel sat back with her arms crossed. "You should get some rest" Leia recommended out of concern "Yes, but I don't want to be kept away from whatever I can help out with" Cindel replied. "I will let you know, now rest. That's an order" Leia said while smiling, Cindel was touched by the concern and caring of Leia. "Yes ma'am" she responded then rose from her seat and headed to the lounge room. But just before she was about to walk out the auto door Cindel suddenly wondered about Luke's safety. "Have you been receiving any contact from Commander Skywalker?" she asked with her hands twined together in front of her. "No, he seemed to be out of reach" Leia explained while looking up at her, Cindel bowed her head in sadness. "Don't worry Cindel, Luke will be fine" Leia assured her with a hand on both of hers. "Thank you" Cindel said with a smile on her face then turned and walked out of the cockpit.

Cindel found the bunk rooms that was just next door to the cockpit, she released her long blond hair from the bun that was on the back of her head. She grabbed a handle on the wall and pulled open a bunk for her to rest on, she left the over comlink and next to her on the bed just in case her grandfather tried to reach her. Cindel laid on her side with her hands under her head, her eyes were heavy with drowsiness. But she kept thinking about her grandfather and Luke whom she had come to care for the more she thought about him. Her eyes closed and started to dream that her grandfather was safe along with Luke, but she was soon startled by Leia's scream coming from the cockpit. Cindel sat up quickly in surprised then jumped off her bunk. Cindel ran barefooted to cabin just in time to hear Leia tell Han while panting "There's something out there". Han quickly removes his goggles and looks at her confused "Where?" he asked "Outside, in the cave" Leia replied. Suddenly everyone heard sharp banging on the hull "There it is listen, listen" 3PO exclaimed in a panicking voice. Han tossed his goggles aside and walked past Leia "I'm going out there" he said as he grabbed a breathing mask. "Are you crazy!" Leia asked loudly and in a panic "I just got this bucket back together. I am not going to let something tear it apart" Han said as he walked toward the exist. Leia groaned then replied that she was going with him, Chewie whimpered that he was coming too and followed Leia. Cindel realized there were only three breathing mask so she decided to remain inside with 3PO.

Cindel rushed to the communicator cockpit and placed ear phones over her ears so that she would hear what Han and Leia are saying outside. "This ground sure feels strange. It doesn't feels like rocks at all", Cindel heard the sounds of her foot steps and Han along with Chewie.

"There's an awful lot of moisture here"

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this"

"Yeah"

For the next five seconds Cindel heard silence then the sounds of animal screeching and Han shouting "Watch out!". Every noise startled her badly that she pulled off her ear phones and ran to the window. She could still hear the crew from the phones on the floor where she tossed them. "It's alright! It's alright, yeah that's what I thought. Mynocks. Chewie check the rest of the ship make sure there aren't any more attached. Chewing on the power cable."

"Mynocks?"

"Go on inside. We'll clean them off if there are anymore"

Cindel was relief to hear that Leia would come back inside the falcon but she suddenly heard Leia screaming, the mynocks screeching and Chewie roaring. She ran to the next window where 3PO was screaming in fear and waving his hands at the mynocks screeching at the window. "AHH! Go away, go away beastly thing. SHOO! SHOO!" he shouted "Relax 3PO!" Cindel said with a hand the golden droid's shoulder. Suddenly in a fast moment everyone was startled by the sudden motion of the so called "cave" they were in. What made Cindel frighten was hearing a loud animal roar that wasn't Chewie, she has seen and heard monsters before but she prayed that it wasn't a monster. "Wait a minute" Han said calmly. Cindel heard Han's gun go off then the cavern began to move from side to side faster and longer. Cindelscreamed as she grabbed a hold of the a bar over her head as a way of holding herself. She held on as Han rushed back into the falcon "Alright Chewie let's get out of here!" he shouted while nearly dipping over on every side. "The empire is still out there. I don't think it is wise-" Leia objected loudly but Han cut her off. "No time to discuss this as a committee!" he shouted at her as he headed to the cockpit. "I am not a committee!" she responded loudly as she followed him. Cindel let go of her grasp and tried to follow Leia but the sound 3PO screaming while falling backwards made her turn around and aide him.

Han quickly switched on the ship and seated himself on the captain's seat "You can't make the jump to light-speed in this asteroids field" Leia said coming from behind him. "Sit down sweetheart we're taking off" Han replied as he quickly made take off with increasing speed. Cindel and 3PO rushed from behind every one "LOOK!" 3PO shouted and pointed in front of everyone. They saw a row of jagged white stalagmites surrounding the entrance and as they flew closer to the exist the smaller the exist became. "I see it, I see it" Han mentioned while still looking ahead "We're doomed!" the panicking droid said. "The cave is collapsing!" Leia added to the panic, but Han made it worst when he said: "This is no cave". Leia and Cindel said at the same time "What!" in fear. When they saw the giant teethes disappeared from the view of the window Cindel rushed to the window in the back to see the creature that nearly consumed them. " What is it!" Han asked Cindel over his shoulder "An asteroid worm!" she answered as she watched the worm trying to catch them with it's mouth but gave up and retreated back into it's cave. Cindel leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. Han glanced back to see Cindel's revilement "You look like you've never seen a monster in your life" he commented to her. "Not really, that was just the first time I was nearly eaten by one" she responded while recalling Gorax and the giant spiders.

(Skipping farther ahead, past the incident at the cave on the Dagobah System and the part where Han and Leia make the decision to head to Bespin.)

Through out the journey to Bespin, Cindel tried again to make contact with her grandfather but there still wasn't any luck. She dozed offon her seat at the cockpit, when Han saw her eyes closed he asked Chewie to carry her to the bunk rooms. She was awaken by Chewie againwith gently shaking ofher shoulder while making chuckles. Cindel wasn't startled by him at all"What is it now?" she askedwhile yawning andsitting on the edge of her bunk. Chewie walked back to the cockpit before Cindel could get her answer. Luckily 3PO stepped in "I am terribly sorry for the intrusion miss Towani" he said as he walked to her. "It's alright 3PO" Cindel responded while stretching her arms over her head. "What is it?" she added as she stood onto her feet. "He says that we have arrived" the droid explained. Cindel was confused at first then she remembered Han telling her where they were heading. She and 3PO walked to the cockpit to hear the intercom saying "Do you have a landing permit?" and Han answers him "No, I don't have a landing permit, I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian". She was startled by the flaks bursting outside the cockpit window and rattles the ship's interior, "Whoa! Wait a minute let me explain" Han pleaded loudly "You will not deviate from your present course" said the intercom. Han was beginning to feel embarrassed by everything "Rather touchy, are they?" 3PO asked as Cindel sat in her seat behind him. "I thought you knew this person" Leia asked curiously, she was now beginning to feel doubt about coming to Bespin in the first place. Chewie started attacking his boss with barks and growls. "Well, that was a long time ago. I'm sure he has forgotten about that" Han said in his defense, Cindel felt sorry for him which was why she remained silent. "Permission granted to land on Platform 327" they all finally heard, Han angrily thanks them then switches off the comlink. He then turned to the worried princess "There's nothing to worry about. We go way back, Lando and me" he said with an assuring smile "Who's worried?" Leia asked sarcastically.

As the Millennium Falcon landed onto the platform Leia felt unease about the whole thing. "Oh no one to meet us" 3PO commented calmly as every walked onto the platform. "I don't like this" Leia said in a very nervous voice "Well what would you like?" Han asked in a humorous voice. "Well they did let us land" 3PO commented but even that didn't put Leia at ease. "And they obviously are being threaten by the Empire too, so they had show aggression" Cindel added. "Now, you hear that? Kiddo here understands" Han said with his arm around her shoulder, suddenly they heard the door open. Leia still wasn't changing her attitude at Han "Look, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine, trust me" Han said staring at Leia. "See, my friend" Han said with confidants in his voice then he walked up to the black man with a cape on his back that was walking in to in the front. Cindel heard Han whispering to Chewie "Keep your eyes open, okay?", she never doubted strangers on first impressions so she remained optimistic.

"Hey!" Han said with his arms spread open thinking he was going to get a greeting hug but the stranger stood ten feet away from Han and shook his head. "Why you slimy-double-crossing-no-good-swindler, you've got a lot of guts to come back here after what you pulled" the black man said in an angry voice, he almost sounded like he was betrayed. Han only stood his ground with a smile on his face with his fingers pointing at himself, a second passed before the black man grabbed Han and brought him into a hug while laugh. "How you doing you old pirate so good to see ya" he said with a bright smile on his face, Cindel and 3PO were relived to see their stranger behave so kind. "Well he seems very friendly" 3PO said while glancing at Leia and Cindel. "Yes,..very friendly" Leia responded but still wasn't convinced that the man was legitimate. Cindel liked his smile so much that she showed no fear or doubt toward him."What are you doing here?" he asked Han "Ahh,. Repairs, I thought you could help me out" Han explained. Han's friend suddenly changed his expression when he mockingly asked "What have you done to my ship?". Han played along with the joke "Your ship? Hey! Remember you lost her to me fir and square" he responded. The stranger saw Chewie walking toward Han "And how you doing there Chewbacca? You still hanging around with this loser?" he asked mockingly again, Chewie grunted softly. Leia and Cindel appeared from behind Chewie with caution "Hello, what have we here?" he said with a flirtatious smile that he was laying on the two women. "Welcome I'm Lando Calrissian, I'm the administrator of this facility and who might you be?" he introduced himself and then asked. "Leia" was all the princess expressed in a polite tone with a small smile "Welcome, Leia" Lando said then gently kissed her hand. Lando then turned to Cindel "Oh wow! And now who might you be?" he asked in the same flirtatious smile he gave to Leia. "Hello, I'm Cindel Towani" she responded after giving a shy and quiet laugh. "Then welcome to you too, Miss Cindel" Lando said with a kiss on her hand as well. "So Han which one of these lovely ladies are yours?" he asked looking at Han. "Sorry pal neither one of them are available to you, you old smoothie" Han said as he took both women in both of his arms and lead them to the opened doors.

3PO introduced himself to Lando with a hand shake and as usual he wasn't able to finish his introduction because Lando followed Han, Leia and Cindel. "What's wrong with the Falcon?" Lando finally asked with concern. While Han and Lando were conversing about themselves Cindel just kept her attention on everything that she was walking past by, she has never traveled much in her life at least not since leaving Endor. She was blown away by the idea of a city above the clouds, she then started to wish that Noa could see everything that she was seeing then suddenly thought about trying to reach him again. "Excuse me" Cindel asked as she rushed up between Han and Lando "I was wondering about your communication system, I need to make contact with my grandfather" Cindel asked Lando. "Her only family, he had a heart attack while escaping the base on Hoth" Han explained with a hand on her shoulder from behind "She hasn't had much luck" he added. Lando turned to his silent assistant and signaled his hand to him "Take her to the Contact Tower" he ordered, the assistant bowed to Lando then gestured to Cindel to follow him. "Thank you very much" Cindel said with a smile to him "Your very welcome" Lando replied as she walked past him.

Cindel followed her quiet escort down the windowed hallways and up the elevators, on the way there; Cindel couldn't help but be dazzled by the scenery around her. The last elevator ride was to the top of the Contact Tower, the room was isolated and it was in the shape of a giant circle. Cindel realized that it was a holographic messenger, nonetheless she wasted no opportunity to reach her grandfather. Cindel's escort switched a lot of switches and pushed a lot of buttons. Then pointed her to go to the center of the room, Cindel did what he asked. "Grandfather, I am safe with Princess Leia and Cap. Solo. We are in the mining colony in the Bespin system getting the Millennium Falcon fix. I hope you are doing alright, please stay well until we get the hyperdrive on the Falcon fix then we will be at the rendevous point, I love you grandfather."

Cindel turned to tell her escort that she was finished with her message, he switched off the holograph light. "Thank you" Cindel said as she stepped out of the center, the silent escort lead her back to the elevator. In the elevator as it was going down, Cindel wondered about Leia and the hope that she open up to Lando. "I hope Commander Skywalker finds us here" Cindel said to the escort even though she knew she wasn't going to get any respond from him but she didn't like ignoring people. When the elevators opened up before the both of them; Cindel was startled to stand in the sight of Darth Vader with Boba Fett standing next to him and some storm troppers behind them. "I hope he does too" he said in that sinister voice with his arms crossed over his chest. "I wouldn't want him to miss his departing ship to the empire" he added. Cindel's heart pound hard and fast with fear, this was the first time she was in the presences of the dark lord. "Don't bother screaming for help" Vader explained looking down at her, Cindel stared up at him with fear in her eyes. "Miss Cindel Towani is it?" he then asked, Cindel's eyes filled with tears as she drew the conclusion that Lando has betrayed her and her friends. She bowed her head and nodded to Vader "Show some cooperation and you just might leave to see your grandfather again" Vader said then extended his hand to her.

Cindel stepped back in fear "I merely wish to accompany you to the dining hall where we will await for the princess, Cap. Solo and the wookie" Vader explained with his hand still waiting for her. Cindel's tears fell down her cheek as she slowly slipped her small hand into his giant black hands, Vader gently pulled her out of the elevator. Vader and Cindel walked in silent down the hallway, Cindel could stop her tears from falling and the presences of Vader wasn't more tolerating then the bounty hunter that was scanning every inch of her from behind. Vader could sense her heart still beating in fear and her trembling hand in his told him that she was afraid. "You have nothing to fear, the empire has no plans for you" he said to try and break the silence. "I am not afraid" Cindel said without looking up at him, Vader was surprised "Good, it will be easy for me" he said. "I had a wife exactly like you. The face of an innocent angel with the spirit of a courage" Vader explained looking straight ahead. Cindel was stunned to think that he had a wife, she looked up at him with amazement. "Yes, my beautiful Padme" Vader said to satisfy Cindel's amazement "I never would love any other soul in the galaxy but her" he added with the sense of sadness. Cindel was gazed at Vader and suddenly her fears toward him disappeared and was replaced with pity. Suddenly in a split second Vader stopped and turned her to face him "Don't pity me young one!" Vader commanded with both hands griping on both of her arms. Cindel was frighten at the realization that Vader read her mind. "No shred of pity could have saved my mother, my wife, and my..." Vader suddenly hesitated at the sight of Cindel's tears. "My soul" he said to end his statement, they continued down the hall in silence again. "Have no fear over your life miss Towani, it is Commander Skywalker that I am here for" Vader explained to satisfied her curious mind. "Then want do you want with Leia, Han, Chewie and me?" Cindel asked without fear of provoking him "All your questions will be answered in time" Vader answered calmly. Cindel's thoughts were uncleared by Vader's answers, but she tried not to press on the matter and she prayed for all her friends.


	5. We would be honored if you would join us

(Skipping ahead from when Luke leaves the Dagobah System after Yoda and Ben warned him not to go)

Leia hasn't lighten up on Lando or the place that she was in, while Han was helping Lando's people fix the Falcon she was in her quarters pacing left and right with concern of 3PO and Cindel's absences. The sliding doors surprised her, she hoped that it would be Cindel or 3PO but it turned out to be Han. "The ship is almost finished, two or three more things and we're in great shape" Han explained cheerfully. Leia was glad to hear that but her attitude still hasn't changed "The sooner the better, something's wrong here. No one has seen or heard anything about 3PO or Cindel, they have been gone too long to have gotten lost" she said in an upset voice. Han gently takes her by her shoulders and kisses her forehead "Relax, I'll talk to Lando and see what I can find" he said with a hand on her cheek. "And don't worry about Cindel, she is a grown woman. She is probably exploring and just got lost" he added. "I don't trust Lando" Leia replied as she backed away from him and sat on the couch behind her "Well, I don't trust him either but he is my friend. Besides we'll soon be gone" he said as he sat in the opposite of her but their faces were nearly together. Leia's tone changed to a more softer one as she said: "Then you're as good as gone aren't you?". Both of them were now silent but still eyeing each other for a long moment until the sliding door opened up and interrupted there moment again. Chewie rushed in carrying a packing case that had all of 3PO's body parts "What happened?" Leia asked as she rushed to look closely. Chewie placed the case on the table in the center of the room, Han leaned on the couch he was sitting on and looked "Where?" he asked. Chewie groaned loudly "Found him in the junk pile" Han translated. Leia sighed softly "Oh what a mess. Chewie, do you think you can repair him?" Leia asked, Chewie groaned again to reply "yes" to her. "Have you seen Cindel anywhere?" she added returning back to her concern over her other friend. Chewie shooked his head "Lando's got people who can fix him" Han mentioned "No thank you" she replied while looking Han in the eye.

There was a bell rang as Lando walked in "I'm sorry, I am interrupting anything?" he asked politely. "Not really" Leia replied in her most imitating polite voice. Lando feel for her imitating politeness and smiled at her "You look absolutely beautiful, you truly belong here with us among the clouds" he complimented, as Han made a frown on his face but covered it with his hand. "Thank you" Leia said coolly "Will you join me for a little refreshment?" Lando asked as he approached Leia with his hand held out to her. Chewie barked up at Lando indicating that he was hungry too, Lando didn't want to offend Chewie by making him think that he wasn't invited. "Everyone is invited of course" he said as Leia slipped her hand into his offered hand, Lando noticed the packing case on the table. "Having trouble with your droid?" he asked curiously, Han quickly stepped beside Leia and offered his arm to her which she excepted. "No, no problem, why?" Han answered Lando's question, Lando realized he was beaten by Han. Leia wished that Cindel was with her to take away some of the men that were thrusting themselves at her. Han and Leia walked out of the room side by side while Chewie tailed them, Lando took one last look at the remains of 3PO then softly grunts angrily.

He rushes out to catch up is Leia and Han "Lando, have you seen Cindel?" Leia asked, Han threw his head back and sighed. "She has been worried about the kid this whole time" Han explained to Lando as the walked down to the dinning room. "As a matter of fact, I just saw herin ourlibrary. She seemed to have taken in interest in researching our facility" Lando explained with an assuring smile on his face. Han looked down at Leia with an expression that told her "I told you", Leia hated being told she was wrong. "I told her about supper, she said she will meet us there" Lando said to help Han out. "You see, since we're a small operation we don't fall into the uh...jurisdiction of the Empire" Lando explained next to Leia while they were walking. "So you are part of the mining guild then?" Leia asked while holding onto Han's arm "No, not actually. Our operation is small enough not to be noticed...which is advantageous for everyone since our costumers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves" Lando explained to Leia. "Aren't you afraid the Empire's going to find out about this little operation and shut you down?" Han asked in concern for his friend. "That's always been a danger looming like a shadow over everything that we've built here. But things have developed that will insure security" Lando explained as the made a turn to a huge doorway. Chewie turned his head to the side and sniffed something in the air, his alertness was awaken. "I have just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever" Lando added to his explanation then pushed the button on the side of the grand door.

When the mighty doors opened up to a grand banquet with a long white table and white chairs surrounding it, they were badly surprised to see Darth Vader rising up from the far end. Han quickly drew out his blaster and starts shots a couple of shots directly at Vader. But his shots were bounced off of Vader with his hand held out before him. Then just as quickly as Han drew his blaster Vader pulled the gun out of his hand and it flew across the table into Vader's hand. "We would be honored if you would join us" Vader said as he placed the blaster on the table, suddenly Boba Fett stepped out of his hiding place with Cindel's arm in his hand. "Miss Towani and myself have been waiting for you" Vader said as Boba pulled Cindel to the empty seat on Vader's right side. The dark lord held his right hand to Cindel which indicated an order for her to be seated. "I had no choice they arrived right before you did" Lando explained with an angry expression on his face. Han, Leia and Chewie knew they were out numbered with all the storm troppers that ran out of there hiding place, they were completely surrounded. Han looked at Leia and glanced at Cindel with an expression of regret to them both especially Chewie. "I'm sorry too" Han said with an angry look in his eyes. They all walked into the dinning room calmly and showed no aggression other then what they felt toward Lando, Vader relaxed in his seat as Cindel did the same.

On his X-wing, Luke flies through thick clouds toward the city, he looked at the scanner. He traced the location of the Falcon to its sources, R2 was eager to be reunited with 3PO. He started bleeping to Luke "No 3PO's with them" he answered his worried little droid. R2 bleeped and whistled more inquiry to Luke "Just hang on we're almost there" Luke responded to R2.

Cindel and Chewie were tossed into the cloud city prison cell with a high pitch noise that was driving Chewie crazy. He roared in a frenzy while trying to rip the ceiling off "Chewie! Chewie calm down!" Cindel tried shouting over the nosie and Chewie's roars. But his roars and the noises were too loud for Cindel to let in a word through him, finally the noise was gone and Chewie relaxed "See? It stopped" Cindel said in a calm voice. Chewie looked up at the ceiling then bowed his head with his hands over his face. He made whimpering sounds that sounded like he was crying. "Oh Chewie, it's alright" Cindel said with her hands on his furry arms, she stroked his arms gently. Then pulled him to the pile of the dissembled 3PO that was on a table. "Come on let's put 3PO back together until Leia and Han are brought in" she suggested in a calm voice. "Come on" she repeated, Chewie obeyed Cindel and sat down calmly. Cindel took 3PO's head "I guess they found him snooping around and decided to stop him before he could inform us" Cindel concluded to Chewie who only made a grunt for an agreement. She handed Chewie the head so that he could place it on the torso part, Chewie kept making sad whimpers in front of Cindel. She could sense his worries "Don't worry Chewie, everything will be alright" Cindel said with a hand placed on Chewie's hand. He made chuckling noises that indicated to her that he felt much better thanks to her. Once they got the head on Chewie tried probing on 3PO's neck to try to get him talking, the first thing they got were gibberish and fast talking. But finally 3PO spoke clearly "Storm troopers? Here?"Cindel was confused by what the droid was saying. "3PO what happened to you?" she asked calmly with a sad look on her face. "We're in danger, I must tell the others OH NO, I'VE BEEN SHOT!".

Meanwhile in a much brighter room; Han was strapped onto a rack that was facing a elaborate torturing machine. Two troopers were switching on the machine while Vader strides through the room watching as the rack tilted over the machine. Han twitched and grunted as the machine's burning light burned his face, soon there were some sparks bursting out. One of these sparks hit Han's face and burned it badly to the point were Lando and Boba could hear his best friend screaming in agonizing pain from outside. He made no expression that Boba could see from where he was standing. Once he heard the doors slide open and Vader walking out with Boba beside him he rushed up to Vader. "Lord Vader" he said walking toward him, Vader ignored Lando and gave his attention to the bounty hunter. "You may take Cap. Solo to Jabba the hut after I have Skywalker" he said to him, the three men could still hear Han's scream as the headed to the elevator. "He's no good to me dead" Boba said while walking along side with Vader "He will not be permanently damaged" he explained as the walked into an awaited elevator. Lando tried once again to get Vader's attention "Lord Vader, what about Leia, Cindel and the Wookie?" he asked. Vader turned to face him after he stepped into the elevator "They must never again leave this city" he answered in his sinister voice. "That was never a condition of our agreement nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter!" Lando protested with a finger pointed at Boba. "Perhaps you think you you're being treated unfairly?" Vader asked in a threatening voice, Lando was informed of Vader's reputation when he is threatened. Lando held back his anger long enough to answer Vader without showing any signs of his distaste in him "No" he answered surrender. "Good, it would be unfortunate if I had to leave a garrison here" Vader said now calmly then the elevator doors closed on Lando, he was free to fluctuate his anger. He stung around with his fists in front of him "This deal is getting worst all the time" he muttered to himself through his gritted teethes.


	6. What Vader wants

Chewie and Cindel worked on 3PO for hours and hours, they had gotten his head onto his torso and at least one arm connected. Having 3PO speaking was alright with Cindel but Chewie was now regretting getting 3PO talking again. "How's that 3PO?" she asked in a concern voice "Oh, yes that's very good, I like that" 3PO replied in a relaxed voice. Chewie made some twists on 3PO's neck with a tiny tool and suddenly the droid's light eyes were off "OH! Something is not right because now I can't see" 3PO said now worried. Chewie made another turn on the neck and got the eyes back on "Oh that's much better" 3PO said calmly now. But shortly after he looked down at himself he turned disgustingly displeased with how he looked. "Wait! Wait! Oh my! What have you done? I'm backward!" 3PO shouted in anger. The droid started waving his one arm trying to hit Chewie but luckily he was on the right side of the droid. "You flea bitten fur-ball, only an over grown mop-head like you would do something stupid enough to-" 3PO didn't get to finish his insult because Chewie switched him off. "Don't worry Chewie, he won't be angry for long" Cindel said with a hand on Chewie's.

Suddenly the doors slide open and a pair of Strom troopers walked in dragging what looked like a worn out Han between them. Cindel called out his name as she rushed over to his side when the troopers dropped him on the floor. "Han, are you alright?" she asked as she turned him over with Chewie's assistants. "I feel terrible" was all he said with his eyes dried and heavy, Cindel and Chewie carried him to a platform that came out of the wall. Cindel felt his forehead had a very high fever, she wished that she didn't leave her medicine kit in the Falcon when they arrived. The door slide opened to some troopers pushing Leia inside, Leia walked right to Han's side and knelt to him. Leia gently stroked Han's head and felt his fever "Are you alright?" she asked Cindel. "Yes" Cindel answered as she stepped aside to let them have some privacy. "Why are they doing this?" Leia asked while still stroking his hair "They never even asked me any questions" was all that Han said to her. Once again the doors opened up and Lando walked in with two of his own men "Lando" Leia whispered to Han, Chewie growled at Lando. He was about to pounce at Lando but Cindel held him back with her hand on his chest "Get out of here Lan-" Han said angrily but Lando cut him off.

"Shut up and listen! Vader has agreed to turn Leia, Cindel and Chewie over to me" he finally explained thanks to Cindel who seemed to show more compassion toward Lando then anyone. "Over to you?" Han asked now confused "They'll have to stay where at least they'll be safe" Lando added to his explanation. "And what about Han?" Leia asked in concern at the fact that he didn't mention Han was staying with them. Lando looked at Leia "Vader is giving him to the bounty Hunter" he answered "Why!" Cindel asked sadly. "For the bounty on Han's head, that's how Vader located you here" Lando explained while pointing at all of them. Leia became even more scared knowing that Han was wanted by every bounty hunter in every corner of the Galaxy "Vader wants us all dead" Leia seemed to try and explain to Cindel. But Lando explained more clearer for her "He doesn't want you at all!" he explained loudly to object to Leia's false explanation. "He's after somebody called uh Skywalker!" he said loudly back at Leia with confusion about the name.

Han and Leia along with Chewie and Cindel knew right away who Lando was referring to "Luke" Han spoke for the two women. Lando was still confused about the name but he felt they had to know the rest of Vader's plan for this Luke "Lord Vader is setting a trap for him" he said. Cindel's mind is racing when Leia added to Lando's explanation "And we're the bait". Lando made the information worst when he ended his explanation "Yeah, well he's on his way". Cindel's heart was beating fast at the thought of what Vader wanted with Luke, she suddenly found herself with drew from everyone as she began to recalled the conversation she had with him on the way to the dining hall. How he seemed to be more fixated on Luke more then anyone. Also how he spoke about the loss of his wife, his mother, and his soul but Cindel sensed that he meant to say something more then his soul. "I was told that Vader is just a servant of the Emperor" she said in her mind "But how come he is fixing a trap for just Luke? Why not just kill us all? Why Luke?" she asked herself all these questions. She was brought back from her quiet suspenseful trance when she heard the sound of Han throwing himself on Lando violently. The one of Lando's men banged the back Han's head with the handle of their guns before he could continue beating Lando to a pulp. "STOP!" Lando shouted to his men "I've done all that I can" he said calmly as he threw his cape back over his shoulder. "I'm sorry I can't do better but I've got my own problems" Lando explained as he walked past Han toward the doors. "Yeah, you're a real hero" Han said looking up at him from the floor. Lando glanced at his friend with painful remorse then walked out the door with his guards. Leia turned her attention back to Han, he thought she was going to tell him 'I told you so' but instead she smiled at him. "You certainly have a way with people" she said while shaking her head. Cindel felt a deep sense of understanding toward Lando but she didn't want to speak out her thought because she knew Han and Leia would disagree with her. They weren't as forgiving merciful as she was.

The entire gang were brought to the carbonite facility, poor 3PO was complaining about how Chewie had to strap him to his back facing the opposite direction that Chewie was facing. "If only you have attached my legs I wouldn't be in this ridiculous position" 3PO complained as Chewie followed Leia and Cindel who were behind Han. On the way there Cindel kept trying to figure out what was Vader's vendetta toward Luke but still couldn't solve it, all she could do was repeat the same questions in her head. Cindel's attention was now drawn to what they were doing in the carbonite facility. They soon found themselves standing behind Lando who was trying not to face Han or the women. "What's going on,..buddy?" Han asked sarcastically while leaning toward his friend so that he could hear his whisper. "You're being put into carbon freeze" Lando muttered to him without looking at him. Cindel knew about carbon freeze and the chances of human surviving it were very slim, at that moment she knew that she had a right to hate him the way Han, Leia, and Chewie do. But she could find herself hating someone who was bullied into harming his friend."I know about carbonite, you might be killed" she said to him with tears coming out of her eyes. Cindel sobbed softly on him with her arms wrapped around his waist and rested her head on his chest. As the thought about someone whom she had come to love like a brother might be killed was too much for Cindel. Han too felt the same way about Cindel even though he never said it "It's alright kiddo, it will be alright" he said to her for comfort.

Cindel looked back up at him "You know, you are a very brave woman" Han said with a smile on his face "I knew that when I saw you back at the base" he added with a wink at her. Even with that compliment it still didn't help Cindel to stop the tears, Leia stepped next to Cindel and pulled her into a hug. Cindel envied how Leia was able to hold back her tears, she felt weak with everyone seeing her tears. As Leia released Cindel from her embrace, Cindel found herself staring straight at Vader who was standing on the opposite side of the pit with Boba next to him. "What if he doesn't survive? He's worth a lot to me" Boba said to Vader while Leia and Han held their stare at one another. "The Emperor will compensate you if he dies" Vader answered "Put him in" he commanded his troopers. Chewie lost all his senses and started howling while throwing or shoving every trooper that was crossing him or coming to Han. "Stop Chewie! Stop!" Han shouted to try and gain control of his hairy friend while 3PO was screaming in panic. Boba held his gun at Chewie with the preparation to shot him, Vader pushed the gun down. "Chewie this won't help me. Hey!" Han shouted while two troopers were struggling to handcuff the wookie." Hey save your strength they'll be plenty of time for this" Han commanded Chewie which seemed to have controlled him. Leia was now glancing at Vader the way Cindel was, as

Chewie finally calmed himself enough for him to listen. Han made Chewie look down at him "The princess and Cindel, you have to take care of them" he said looking up at him. Chewie angrily stared at Vader like he wasn't listening "Do you hear me? Huh?" he asked with that same charming smile on his face. Chewie looked at Han sadly and gave a low roar as an understanding respond to Han's order. Cindel placed her hands onto Chewie's arm for comfort meanwhile Leia and Han gave a last passionate kiss. And before Leia knew it the troopers pulled Han away from her and placed him in the center of the circle. Out of impulse or just her fears; Leia finally let go of her stubborn pride to express her feelings to Han "I love you!" she exclaimed. Han stared at her calmly with his eyes suddenly feeling up with tears "I know" he replied with a nod of his head. The hydraulic platform started sinking down. Lando winced as he watched his best friend go farther down while Leia fought back her tears. Han suddenly found himself smiled up at all of his dear friends, one who's been with him through the worst messes (Chewie) the second that he had only known up until then (Cindel) and finally Leia the first woman who had captured his heart. Finally the smoke blew out of the pit and no one could see Han's face nor could they hear him in pain. Everyone was silent through out the process until 3PO broke the silences "Turn around. Chewbacca I can't see!" the droid complained but Chewie ignored him. Suddenly huge mechanical thongs came down from the ceiling and went into the pit, it held up the frame that was inside the pit with Han. With in a matter of seconds the thongs moved back up and the platform submerged, two little ugnaughts stepped up to the cold, flat statue and pushed it onto the platform. There, almost like he really was, is the dashing pirate Han, it looked as though he wasn't in any pain but Leia still felt like turning away. Cindel and Chewie held her for comfort even though she looked like nothing could make her feel even worst. When Chewie turned to hold Leia 3PO was now able to see what he just missed "Oh they've encased him in carbonite, he should be well protected. If he survives the freezing process that is" the droid said without knowing that no one cared to listen.

Lando stepped over the frame and knelt down to view the measure of the heart rate, Cindel watched and waited for a sign from him. "Well Calrissian, did he survive?" Vader asked "Yes, he's alive...and in perfect hibernation" Lando answered without looking at Vader or the happy bounty hunter. "He's all yours bounty hunter" Vader said looking at Boba who bowed to Vader as a thank you. "Reset the chamber for Skywalker" Vader then ordered the little ugnaughts. An imperial officer rushed up to Vader with good news for him "Skywalker has just landed, my lord" he said. Vader sounded very pleased to hear that, Leia and Cindel looked at each other then up to Chewie with curious faces. Lando tried to grab Leia's arm but she pulled it out of his grasp "Calrissian, take the princess and the wookie to my ship" Vader ordered. "You said they'd be left in the city under my supervision" Lando reminded the dark lord angrily. "I am alternating the deal, pray I don't alter it any further" Vader explained with intimidation in his voice, he then glanced at Cindel. "You may keep Miss Towani, I have used her for Skywalker" he said while pointing at her for the guards behind her. At first Cindel felt her heart beating at what Vader has planned to do with her then she felt a needle being brutally injected into the back of her arm. "Cindel!" Leia called out almost like a scream and Chewie roared more furious then he was over Han. Cindel felt lit headed and she fell into a trooper's arms "Place her on the platform where Skywalker will find her" Vader ordered. Leia tried to reach for her but troopers took her and the wookie away leaving Cindel where she was told to be placed.

In Cindel's mind as she watched in her drowsy state she wondered if that was where she was going to die. "Leia, Chewie...Luke, Luke" she whispered "I love you Luke" she said softly as she slipped away. "Too bad" Boba said kneeling next to Cindel with a hand stroking her hair out of her face "I would have taken you with me to Tatoonie" he added then rose up and left her.


	7. The trap is set and in motion

(I hope this has become more suspenseful on all who read this, if so don't worry. I am already beginning on the 'What-I-hope-to-be-the-last-chapter)

Luke and R2 sneaked carefully through the deserted corridors, Luke couldn't sense Han's presences anymore, only Leia and Cindel's. Cindel's on the other hand was very weak and empt, that made Luke even more worried about. Suddenly he heard a group of people coming from the side hallway. Luke stands behind the corner of the corridor and peeped a veiw of Boba leading two imperial officers that were pushing what looked like a floating coffin. Turned out it was the encased Han Solo, R2 comes from behind Luke letting out an exciting series of bleeps and whistles. Luke held his hand over the little droid with a silent "Shh" to R2. Suddenly a blaster blew right near Luke's face, he blast back at him but when he ducked behind his hiding place; Boba whisked away with Han. R2 was so frighten by all the commotions that he rubbed himself closely to Luke with all he whistle and bleeps. Luke peeked out from his hiding place and didn't sense the bounty hunter where he was shooting from, he realized that he was obviously gone.

Luke dashed down the hall where all the blast was coming from and as he ran further down he was suddenly being shot at by storm troopers. Each time he peeped from his hiding place, he saw Leia being pulled by an imperial officer along with Chewie roaring at Luke. "LUKE! Luke don't it's a trap" Leia screamed to him as she was being pulled into a hidden doorway, Luke heard her groan in agony "It's a trap". Suddenly everything was quiet, Luke quickly followed where Leia was being pulled into. Once he ran in a metal door closed behind him leaving poor R2 all alone.

With no sense of Leia's presences in the dark room only the entity of Cindel who was more close by then Leia was. Luke walks captiously through hissing and steaming pipes until he saw a light over his head. As he stood under it prepared to jump he suddenly found himself going up into the light. The room he was in was deathly quiet and very little steam came out of the pipes. He recalled Leia's warning that what he was in was a trap but he couldn't leave until he suddenly sighted Cindel laying in the center of another platform sleeping like an angel. "Cindel!" he called out as he ran to her then knelt to her side, his heart raced as he recalled his vision of his friends in pain back at the Dagobah System. That vision include Cindel being in pain as well. "Cindel, are you alright?" he asked as he touched her cheek then lifted her head to his chest, she did not respond to his call or his touch. Luke feared the worst until he sensed that she was still alive, he sighed for relief "Hold on Cindel, I'll get you out of here" he said as he was about to lift her into his arms. "The force is with you young Skywalker, but you're not a Jedi yet" said Vader standing at the top on the walkway above him, Luke stared at Vader as he slowly placed Cindel back on the ground. Luke knew that he was in a trap but there wasn't much for him to so but to except it"If we fight, she stays out of this" he commandedwhile still holding her close to him"No need to worry, I amdone usingher" Vader assured him. Luke took his word as he carried Cindel to the side of the platform where she wouldn't be in the way, Luke stroked her hair over her face and looked at her. He was now ready to do what he came to do.

Once he stood facing Vader for the first time since the battle between his master and Vader, Luke ignited his light-saber and stood in defense stand. Vader ignited his but stood calmly and awaited for Luke to make the first move. Suddenly in a split second Luke lunge at Vader with his saber but the dark lord repels his blow, they begin their saber clashing at one another, while Cindel laid sleeping calmly. Luke did his best not to let Cindel's well-being interfere with his combat fighting. For one thought of her nearly loses his head.

Meanwhile Leia, Chewie and 3PO were on their way to Vader's ship as he ordered but as they were about to reach the platform Lobot and a few of his guards appeared armed with more weapons then the troopers that escorted them. Lando's men held the troopers and the imperial officer at gun point while Lando snatched their blasters and handed them to his silent assistant. Leia was confused about what Lando's present actions after his past actions. "Well done" Lando said as he handed some of the trooper's weapon to his men then snatched two in his hands. "Hold them in the security tower and keep it quiet. Move!" Lando whispered to his Lobot, as the guards took the imperial troops away Lando handed the blasters to Leia. "What do you think you're doing?" Leia asked as Lando tries to free Chewie from the hand cuffs. "We're getting out of here" Lando explained as he got Chewie's hands freed. "I knew it all along it had to be a mistake" 3PO commented from behind Chewie. "Do you think that after what you did to Han and Cindel we're going to trust you?" Leia exclaimed as Chewie roars angrily then starts to ring Lando's neck. "I had no choice" Lando said while struggling to breath, in the mist of all the commotion; Lando wished that Cindel was there to tell Leia and Chewie 'he's not worth it'. But all he had was a droid that was in pieces on Chewie's back "What are you doing, trust him, trust him!" 3PO exclaimed in a panicking voices. "Oh we understand, don't we Chewie? He had no choice" Leia said mockingly while standing by and watched Lando's eyes beg her. "I'm just trying to help" Lando begged now with almost no air left "We don't need any of your help" Leia spat at him again. "Haaa!" Lando was trying to say but Chewie's grip was getting harder for him to breath "What?" Leia asked which would seem ironic to Cindel if she were there. To ask a man for some answers but he can't talk because he is being strangled. "Haaa!" Lando tried to say again "It sounds like Han" 3PO answered to Leia for Lando "There's still a chance to save Han" Lando finally said through his painful situation. "At the east-" he said then took a breath "Platform" he said exhaling, Leia became hopeful and ordered Chewie to let him go. They started running down the hall leaving Lando gasping for whatever amount of air that was deprived of him "I'm terribly sorry about all this, after all he is only a Wookie" 3PO said as Chewie carried him away from Lando.

On the East Platform like Lando said was where Boba's ship was at, he stood outside of his ship watching the imperial officers pushing Han toward his ship. "Put Cap. Solo in the cargo hold" he ordered the troops, as they pushed him in Boba walked back wards into his ship with his blaster facing his direction.

Leia, Lando and Chewie raced down the corridors to the E.P., Lando still had a painful trouble breathing after Chewie released him and he had bruises left from the wookie. As they made a turn around a corner 3PO was surprised to see R2 whistling and bleeping excitingly "R2, R2 where have you been" the golden droid asked. Chewie turned to see the little droid "Wait! Turn around you wooly!" 3PO demanded. R2 bleeped questions about everything that was going on "Hurry! Hurry! We're trying to save Han from the bounty hunter" 3PO explained frantically. R2 was trying to pick up the paste with the group "Well at least you're still in one pieces! Look what happen to me!" 3PO exclaimed as the made another turn around a corner. They finally reached the doorway of the E.P. but when the door opened up; Leia was crushed to see they were too late. She stood in a sad silent state as she watched the ship disappear with her true love in it. She was awaken by 3PO's warning to Chewie "OH NO! Chewie they're behind you".Guns started blasting away at them including R2 but once again he seemed to have managed to dodge their blast.

Back at the carbonite facility where Luke and Vader were locked away in a combat to the dead, just when Luke thought he had Vader right where he wants him; Vader shoves him to the ground. "You have learned much, young one" Vader commented as he approached Luke with his saber awaiting "You'll find I'm full of surprises" Luke replied before he charged Vader again aggressively. Vader repels that blow then twirls his saber on Luke's saber until it slipped out of Luke's hand and fell down the stairs. With no light-saber to defend himself; Luke thought he was out of luck. Things got worst as Vader almost tried to take a slice of him with his saber but Luke dodged it only to lose his balance and fall down the stairs. As he struggled to get up Luke saw Vader jumping down straight at him from the top, he rolled out of his way. He slowly and captiously rose up to his feet "Your destiny lies with me Skywalker, Obi-Wan knew this to be true" Vader said as he slowly approached Luke with his saber. "No" Luke replied as he stepped back without knowing the hydraulic elevator cover was opening, Vader halted for a second then swung his saber as a bluff. Luke fell for that bluff and fell into the carbonite pit "All too easy" Vader said to himself as he turned and switched on the carbon freeze with the power of his mind. Luke sensed the machine turned on and with the small amount of time that he had down in that pit, he leaped out of there without Vader noticing it. "Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought" Vader said looking down at the pit filled with freezing smoke and thinking that Luke was down there. But he learned he was wrong when he hears metal objects banging over his head, he looks up and spots Luke dangling from the carbon hoses and outlet pipes. "Impressive" Vader complimented while looking up at Luke, he sliced a hoes "Most impressive" he added. Luke jumped down from his hiding place, still without his saber Luke relied on the sliced hoes that Vader diced. With that he held it at Vader's face, that repelled him long enough for Luke to use the force to bring his saber into his hand. Once he got it back he ignited it again just in time to spin around to block Vader's launch from behind. "Obi-Wan has taught you well, you have controlled your fear" Vader complimented as he pushed Luke back with his saber. The dark lord thrashed his saber on to Luke's "Now! Release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me" Vader exclaimed while holding Luke's saber with his. Luke tried ignoring Vader and continue with the combat, suddenly with a quick sword exchange Luke gave Vader a high kick and sent him down to outer rim of the pit.

Then without Luke noticing; Cindel slowly and gradually opened her eyes, to the sight of carbonite smoke surrounding her. Her vision was blurry but she could see a figure standing 10 feet away from her with a blue light-saber deactivating then with a quick glance at her he jumped off the edge. She waved her arms around her face to repel the smoke only to feel an agonizing pain on her arm. "Ow!" Cindel cried softly while still on her back, she realized the pain was from the needle that was injected in her arm. With the use of her good arm; Cindel pushed herself up. With only a small amount of time that she spent shaking the wooziness away; Cindel finally recalled everything that had happen to her before she was put out. "Vader...Han...Luke!" she whispered to herself as she realized the figure she saw was Luke. She tried to get herself on her feet, but the drug in her system would takes some time before it would dissolve.

Further down below the rim; Luke cautiously followed his senses to a dark tunnel with steel gates blocking him. The gates opened up when he approach it, he felt for the switch of the lights. When he did he started walking into the tunnel "Be safe Leia, Han and Cindel" he thought to himself as he walked through the tunnel. When he reached the end of it he found himself in the reactor room, once he was off the tunnel the quickly closed from behind him. Luke soon realized that it was Vader, that he was around just waiting for him. He would soon found himself right when he heard Vader's evil breathing from behind himself, Luke quickly turned and ignited his saber. As the dark lord approached Luke with his lighted up saber; Luke didn't realizes that Vader was using his powers to move a long machinery from behind. He managed to turn around and sliced it in half, he was back to fighting Vader. But the dark lord used every object that was big enough to hit Luke, the young-pre-jedi was unprepared for those moves of defense. One larger machinery came right at Luke but he managed to dodge that one and it broke right through the circled window behind him. A strong mass of wind started to blow everything right through the window including Luke, Vader managed to hold himself strongly. Luke landed onto the rails of the gantry, with all the strength he had in him; Luke claimed onto the gantry.


	8. Escaping and the truth

Away from Luke and his combat fight with Vader; Leia, Chewie and Lando were blasting through every storm trooper that crosses their path. They came upon an entrance door but Lando couldn't get it opened. "The security code has been changed!" Lando exclaimed as he tried at least a couple of times before giving up. "R2, you can tell the computer to override the system" 3PO told R2, with that R2 rolled right to the control panel. "R2 hurry" 3PO exclaimed while Lando switched on the panel's intercom "Attention. This is Lando Calrissian. The Emperor has taken over the entire city, I advise everyone to leave before more imperial troops arrive" Lando announced on the intercom. R2's little computer key was rejected by the panel because suddenly electrical shocks were shot into R2 and everything on the poor little droid went wired. Lando sees this and thinks quickly "This way" he said as he rushed past Leia. "Don't blame me, I'm an interpreter, I'm not suppose to know a power socket from a computer" 3PO denied that he was the one that made R2 to try and override the system. Poor R2 lost his eye sight for a moment and bumped into a wall.

The city's residents were now in a state of panic now that they knew about the situation, everyone were carrying boxes or package then running like madmen. Lando, Leia and Chewie ran the opposite direction of where everyone was running to, they soon made their way to the platform where the Falcon was at. R2 once again was brave enough to try and override the computer system, while Leia, Lando and Chewie were holding off the troopers that were coming to them. R2 whistled and bleeped exciting news to 3PO "We're not interested in the hyperdrive of the Millennium Falcon, it's fixed" 3PO said loudly to the little droid. R2 seemed to have been trying to tell 3PO something but the golden droid never seemed to be interested "Just open the door you stupid lump!" 3PO shouted in a panic state to R2. Finally R2 got the door to open up, 3PO wanted to leap for joy "I never doubted you for a second. Wonderful!" the golden droid cried out. When Leia, Lando and Chewie dashed through the door; R2 let out some fog smoke to obscure the up coming troopers, then the little droid followed them. Leia and Lando hid near the Falcon to hold off the troopers while Chewie ran to the entrance. But the poor wookie had trouble getting in because of 3PO "Ouch! That hurts, bend down you thought-less-Ow!" 3PO complained each time his head bumped to the ramp. Chewie made his way to the control cockpit, he placed the complaining droid on the floor and switched on the engine. Lando heard the engine being turned on, he knew it was now the best time to get in and leave, fast. "Leia! Go!" he shouted over to the princess, Leia finally took his suggestion and dashed into the Falcon, Lando followed her in. In the corridor of the Falcon; R2 dragged 3PO to the back room. "I thought that hairy beast was going to be the end of me" 3PO said exhausted in everything that had happened, R2 bleeps understandingly "Of course I've look better!" 3PO exclaimed. The Falcon was in the air and away to safety.

Meanwhile Luke was now in the reactor shaft, he was still on the hunt for Vader. He ran along the rail of the gantry, he thought he was alone...until. "Luke?" Cindel called out softly from behind, Luke turned to see her leaning on the wall with her hand over her sore arm. "Cindel!" he called out as he ran up to her with relief that she was alright "Are you all right?" he asked as he hooked his light-saber to his belt and gazed at her arm. Luke looked at the patch job that she did for her arm and noticed her hands were blue. Cindel nodded her head as the wounded woman slowly made her way to Luke, she saw the cuts and bruises on his face. "Luke, Vader, he set up a trap for you-" Cindel was halted by Luke who had his hands on her shoulders. "I know, I better get you out of here" he said while scanning the area around them for Vader "No, we both must leave" Cindel corrected Luke with her hands on his hands that were on her shoulders. "I can't right now Cindel" Luke refused while panting hard "Luke he has this planned out for you and I don't know why but we have to leave" Cindel insisted with her hands pulling on his arms. "Cindel" he sighed tiredly "Luke, we shouldn't be here and I can't leave without you, please come with me. Please, please" Cindel pleaded with her eyes tinkling with tears and her hands on his shoulders now, they were close to his face. Cindel could almost touch them. Luke stared at her for a second then realized that she was right, he has been letting Vader lead him away from his friends only to a point where he could kill him. The thought of being killed without his friends not knowing wasn't as painful as being killed and Cindel not knowing how much she has meant to him since they meet back at the base. "Alright, alright we'll leave together" Luke said, Cindel smiled at him and exhaled for relief " We'll take my x-wing out of here and try to find Leia and Chewie" he added with a smile on his face and his hand over her cheek. They stood that way for a long second, but Cindel soon placed Luke's arm over her shoulder and they both stared to make their way back.

Luke had trouble recalling how they got to where they were, Cindel felt the same way so they decided to try walking forward. They made their way into the control room with their aching bodies, Luke sensed that something wasn't right. Because the room was quiet as space, Luke hesitated after only walking a few steps from where they stood "What is it?" Cindel asked, Luke hushed her while looking ahead. The look in his eyes seemed to have explained to her. Suddenly in just one fast motion; Vader burst out almost out of no where and lunges at Luke with his saber. Cindel was startled and screamed in fright, Luke pushed her behind him and ignited his saber as fast as Vader attacked them. The duel was back on and it felt more stronger then when they began to Luke, Vader swung his saber side-to-side on Luke. Luckily he dodged them and Vader ended up slicing the walls, they started waltzing out of the control room with Cindel behind Luke. They fought on the extended rail that over looked a giant dip that looked like it was bottomless, Cindel held back her worried crys over Luke as the got closer to the end of the railway. Vader shoved Luke roughly onto the ground then held his saber straight at him. "You are beaten, it is useless to resist" Vader said to Luke who was trying to crawl away from Vader's saber but the dark lord still walked toward him. "Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did" Vader added and Luke was angered by that so much that he swung his saber onto Vader's then rolled to the side so that he could make it onto his feet. On his feet again; Luke fought very well, he even nicked Vader on the shoulder. The black armor sparked up some smoke and Vader groaned in pain which only made him angrier at Luke. He soon pushed Luke and Cindel onto a narrow end of the gantry which looked to Cindel like their were not going to make it.

All in a split second; Vader swung his saber at Luke and sliced off his hand with his saber in it, Luke screamed in agonizing pain. In shock by what she saw; Cindel grabbed a hold of Luke from behind. The young couple looked up at Vader who stood over looking them with his saber still lit. "There is no escape don't make me destroy you" Vader said sadistically, Luke turned to Cindel and whispered to her to crawl back. Cindel obeyed him even though she knew that meant that they had absolutely no where else to go. But she cautiously crawled backwards while making sure Luke didn't fall. "Luke you do not yet release your importance. You have only began to have discover your powers, join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy!" Vader exclaimed as Cindel helped Luke hold onto the last instrument on the end of the rail. "Is that why you have been planning all this! Just so that you can recruit Luke to the Emperor!" Cindel asked loudly in a sobbing voice as she stood by the podium on a rim where she could see nothing but big opened spaces. "I'll never join you!" Luke said over his shoulder with complete repulse toward Vader "If you only knew the power of the dark side, Obi-Wan never told you what happen to your father" Vader said with now a tone of almost a realization. "He told me enough!" Luke said as he swung himself onto the rim next to Cindel. "He told me you killed him" he added while holding onto a thin pipe that connected to the podium with Cindel shield beneath Luke. "No, I am your father" Vader said with such sinisterness and truthfulness in his voice, Luke was in complete and utter disbelief "No, no that's not true! That's impossible!" he said through his gritted teeth. Cindel was stunned by the fact that what Vader has revealed was the real reason why Vader was fixated on Luke alone. "Search your feelings, you know it to be true" Vader exclaimed with his fists held up before him "NOOOO! No!" Luke shouted in a sobbing voice. Cindel saw the tears growing in Luke's eyes, she knew right away that Luke senses Vader is telling the truth. "Luke, you can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this, it is your destiny. Join me and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son" Vader offered with his hand held straight out. Luke glanced below their feet, he knew that it could be certain death for himself...and Cindel. He then turned his attention to Cindel who read the expression on his face, Cindel knew what Luke's plan was and she didn't care if it was to death. She nodded her head to tell him "I will follow". Luke then looked at Vader or his father who was still standing in silence and with his hand held out to him "Come with me, it is the only way" Vader suggested again. And with that last repeated ultimatum Luke gave his "father" one last look then let go of the pipe he held onto and held Cindel. While she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. They fell leaned on the side and started to off right the rim while holding onto each other and Vader stood by and watched the two fly down.

As they fell through the winds that blew on and off the walls; Cindel found her mind drift off with the tightness of Luke's grip. While she was in fear of her life; in the mist of it, she couldn't help but feel joyful about being alone with Luke. Just when Luke thought they would be smashed below; Luke and Cindel felt themselves being sucked into an exhaust pipe. The pair started sliding down a bright, shinny and slickly tunnel, they slide their way down on their sides while still gripping onto each other. Luke concentrated hard enough to get the force to stop them, he did managed it.

But they stopped in the center of no where and just when Luke was about to help Cindel onto her feet so that they would crawl their way out. A pod door opened up right under neath them, they started sliding down again until they crashed onto the weather vane that was right under the city. Cindel screamed as she nearly fell out into space but Luke held onto her hand with his good hand and his legs twined onto the pipe. "Are you alright?" Luke asked while grunting in pain "Y-Yes!" Cindel cried out while gripping onto Luke's hand. Luke glanced up at the opened hatchet "Here, Come on up" he said while trying to pull her up, Cindel understood what he was insinuating. She placed her foot on the tiny pipes on the bottom, then managed to hold onto the vertical one. When he saw her safely secured, Luke made his way on to the longer pipes so that he could reach the opened hatchet door. But the door closed up with Luke's hand slipping off of it, Luke sighed tiredly as he leaned his head on the weather vane "Ben, Ben please" he said in a tired voice. Cindel could hear his cry and wished she knew what to do. He then tried to reach for the control pad, but his hand sweaty hand slipped off and he fell backwards. "Luke!" Cindel screamed after gasping, luckily Luke was holding on with his leg still twined to the vane. "Hang on!" Cindel cried as she started to claim up to the longer pipes with all her strength in her tiny body, she grabbed on the right extended pipe and pulled herself up to sit on it. "Ben, Leia!" Luke groaned softly in pain as Cindel leaned over and grabbed Luke's body suit "Don't give up, I've got you. Hold on" she said as she pulled him up to her. Cindel pulled him up so that they would be seated on opposite pipes "Put your arm around me" Cindel instructed him. Luke did what she asked of him and wrapped his one arm around her "Hear me, Leia" he said as he gripped onto Cindel.

Meanwhile Leia, Chewie and Lando were flying in silences, while Lando was thinking about everything that he worked for and all he did to lose it Leia was lost in a fog. Suddenly all her inner instincts or adrenalin seem to have taken over her because she some how hear Luke calling her. "Luke" she whispered softly "We've got to go back" she finally said loudly for them to hear "What?" Lando asked at the same time Chewie asked in his language. "I know where Luke and Cindel are at" Leia answered seriously "But what about these fighter?" Lando asked while Chewie asked in a soft grunt "Chewie just do it" Leia insisted. The wookie did promise Han he would take care of her and Cindel which he worried about so he obeyed her "But what ab-" Lando questioned but Chewie silenced him with a roar. "Alright! Alright! Alright!" Lando said frustratingly, he knew that he owed everyone of Han's friends including Cindel and this stranger Luke Skywalker. They turned the ship around and headed back.

(Apologies. I did hope that I would get this story done today but I am afraid I have lost the track of time. Fear not! You guys will have the last chapter sooner then later I promise)


	9. Rescuing and the ending

Back on the weather vane Luke and Cindel were now freezing, they held each other in hopes that their body heat will keep them warm. As Luke felt Cindel's heat beating up against his felt that he failed to protect Cindel and as a jedi, he finally thought that Ben and Yoda were right about rushing off to save his friends. She could feel that he was tired from the duel, Cindel did her best to keep him awake by telling him everything that had happen to her, the princess and to Han. That Han was taken by the bounty hunter to Jabba for the bounty on his head and the conversation that she had briefly with Vader. Exhausted but determined not to fall asleep or die; Luke finally decided confide in Cindel since she now knew about his father. "Cindel, I'm sorry" Luke said with his one arm around her "For what? Saving me?" she asked looking up at him in a trembling voice. "No, for ignoring the safety of my friends to pursue my personal vendettas" Luke explained as he looked down at her. Cindel realized that he was right, because when he kicked Vader off the outer rim of the carbonite pit; Luke could have taken Cindel and made their way to his x-wing. "I know why you did it" Cindel replied as she swung her head back to get her hair out of her face. "No matter what reason I had, it doesn't excuse my actions. Master Yoda and Obi-Wan were right" Luke explained with his head leaning in the vane. He then explained who Ben and Yoda were and his conclusion of why both his master insisted that he stayed in the Dagobah System. "Listen to me Cindel, promise me that you will not tell anyone about-" Luke was about to ask but Cindel knew right away what he was going to ask of her. "I won't, I promise" she said with her eyes locked on his "Even if we die here, I am glad that you are here Cindel" Luke said with the desire to stroke her face "We won't die here Luke, I know it" she objected to Luke's statement. "What would I do without you Cindel and your optimistic attitude?" he asked with a small smile on his face, the two of them chuckled softly. Cindel was happy to hear him say that "I am too...Luke" she responded with tears in her eyes, even with the awful revelation that had just happened; Luke was thankful that he didn't have to hare this secret alone. It made them feel good to laugh a little in the mist of their misery "Yes I am" Cindel replied then gasped when she saw Luke's eyes close and his head fell backwards.

The Falcon dives below the city just as Leia instructed Chewie, Lando remained silent through out the crazy return to the city. He ignored his doubts in his mind that told him 'Leia has lost it' or 'We are all just dead meat', suddenly he saw the figures of people hanging on the weather vane "Look, someone's up there" he said while pointing them out. "It's Luke and Cindel" Leia said with great relief that she could save both of her missing friends. "Chewie slow down. Slow down and we'll get under them, Lando open the top hatch" Leia commanded, Lando felt strange taking orders from a woman but he ignored his pride and thought about what he owed Han as he made his way to the back. "Okay, easy Chewie" Leia instructed Chewie as they slowly began to float right below Cindel and Luke.

Cindel was now crying for joy "Luke!" she said trying to wake the jedi up from his unconscious state with shaking him. "Luke! Luke wake up. Look there, see! I told you not to give up" Cindel said cheerfully, Luke glanced down at what she was pointing at. He sighed happily then with a powerful impulse or just plain nerve reaction; Luke placed his hand over the back of Cindel's head and push it so their lips would meet. Cindel was taken by surprise but at the same time could help not resisting, she kissed him back without wondering if this was overwhelmed joy or impulsive reactions.

Lando pulled out a rope from his belt as he stood on a platform that was lifting him up towards the top hatch. He hooked it onto a ring on the side wall as the first hatch door opened up, finally the last hatch opened and he saw Cindel waving down at him. Cindel looked down and recognized Lando even from the 10 feet distance between them, she was surprised but relived to see him. "Cindel! You jump down first" Lando hollered at her, Cindel shooked her head "No! Luke goes first then I will go" she yelled back to him. Lando was tired of arguing with more then one women. "Fine! Hurry!" he said frustratingly with his arms opened for Luke, Cindel held the battered jedi with both her arms "We have help here Luke, hang on" she said as she released him to Lando. She turned to see three TIE fighter flying towards them, Lando and Luke see them too. "Get her in!" Luke shouted to Lando "Can you make-" Lando was about to ask but Luke cut him off "Get her!" he commanded. Lando did what he asked "Come on!" he shouted with his arms opened to her now, Cindel gracefully jumped into the hatch and into Lando's arms. "Lando?" Leia asked from the intercom "Okay let's go!" Lando answered her into his intercom as he and Cindel made their way down to Luke who was sitting on the floor.

Lando knelt next to Luke and slipped his hand under Luke's arm to help him onto his feet while Cindel did the same thing on the opposite side of Luke. "Who is this?" Luke asked in an exhausted voice as they walked to the control cockpit, Cindel looked at Lando and wondered how to answer that question after Lando's past actions. She would have answered 'traitor' but then she realized that Leia, Chewie herself and Luke are saved because of him. "This is a friend who will never betray us ever again, right?" Cindel answered firmly with a grilling glare "Right" Lando answered as he pulled out a brown blanket and placed it over Luke. The cockpit door opened up and Leia comes running to Luke and Cindel, the princess embraces both of them in a hug "Oh Leia" Luke said while holding Leia with his good arm. "Alright Chewie let's go" Lando commanded as he took over the driver's seat for Leia who was now helping Cindel walk Luke to the bunk rooms. "My medical kit?" Cindel asked as they gently laid Luke on the cot "Over there" Leia answered while pointing at the table in the corner, Cindel dashed to it and opened it. Leia pulled Luke's hidden arm that he kept hidden in his body suit, when she saw the missing lim she gasped in shock. "What happened?" she asked as she pulled out a protective cuff for the wrist, Luke was unmoved by Leia's question "Luke fought with Vader, he tried to kill us but we managed to escape through the disposal chute" Cindel answered quickly for Luke. Thankfully, Leia bought the story and continued to assist Cindel with wiping away the blood on Luke's face, Luke gave Cindel a look with gratitude in his smile. The women were startled by a loud thump that sounded like a blast on the Falcon "I'll be back" Leia said while looking at Cindel after kissing Luke's cheek then walked out of the quarter. Cindel took over Leia's seat next to Luke and continue to clean his face of his blood, she was just as tired as Luke was but she ignored her exhaustion and tried to focus on her medical task.

Leia entered the control cockpit and stood behind Lando and Chewie who flew the Falcon into space were they ran into more trouble. "Star Destroyer" Leia stated while pointing over their heads through the windows "Alright Chewie ready for light-speed?" Lando said with encouragement. "If your people fixed the hyperdrive" Leia said as she seated herself behind Chewie "All coordinates are set, it's now or never" Leia added then Chewie barked in agreement to her. "Punch it!" Lando commanded then pushed the button for light-speed and the engine goes off, Chewie and Leia looked at each other then looked at Lando. Back at the bunk room; Cindel and Luke also hear the hyperdrive engine die down "What's happening?" Luke asked in a weak whisper. "The hyperdrive is not working for the third time" Cindel explained calmly and almost like she expected this to happen. Returning back to the cockpit; Lando was upset but not as much as Chewie and Leia was "They told me they fixed it, I trusted them" Lando said angrily while Chewie let out a frustrating howls. "It's not my fault!" Lando exclaimed as Chewie angrily got up and shoved Lando out of his way.

The Star Destroyer zoomed straight at the Falcon, Vader walked behind two imperial officers who were observing the Falcon through the window. "They'll be in range of our tractor beam in a moment, my lord" Admiral Piett informed Vader with his chest up and his hands on his back. "Did your men deactivate the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon?" Vader asked with his hands on his belt "Yes, my lord" the officer answered. "Good, prepared the boarding party and set your weapons for stun" Vader commanded as he glanced at the window. "Yes, my lord" the officer replied then bowed before him, Vader felt unmoved as he approached the window.

Chewie ran to the engine and claimed down the later, 3PO watched while R2 was working on putting 3PO together again. "Noisy brute, why don't we go into light-speed?" the winy droid asked while holding his other leg. R2 bleeped out the answers "We can't? How would you know the hyperdrive is deactivated?" 3PO asked, R2 bleeped his answer and his explanation. "The city's central computer told you?" 3PO asked surprisingly, R2 bleeped "yes" to 3PO "R2 D2 you know better then to trust a strange computer" 3PO lectured the small droid. R2 injected his needle like tool into 3PO's foot and it caused the golden droid some pain "Ow! Pay attention to what you're doing" 3PO complained.

On the Star Destroyer; Vader stood by the window and looked at the Falcon being chased by TIE fighters. He focused his thoughts on Luke and concentrated hard enough until he felt that he was near Luke almost like he was in the same room with him. "Luke" he called out softly. Suddenly on the Falcon, in the bunk cot Luke was startled by Vader's voice echoing in his head like he was whispering into his ear "Father" he responded tired but surprised, Cindel was startled by Luke's soft outburst. Back again with Vader on the Star Destroyer "Son, come with me" he insisted almost like a plea, back on the Falcon Luke moaned in pain for a bit. "Ben, why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly "It's him, isn't it?" Cindel asked in concern, Luke didn't answer only trys to raise from the cot. "Where are you going?" Cindel asked as she placed her hand on his chest and shoulder to try and push him back down.

"I've got to see it" he finally answers as he gently tried push Cindel out of his way "No, you must rest now" Cindel exclaimed as Luke got himself on his feet with Cindel still insisting that he go back to the cot. "Help me or not Cindel" Luke asked firmly with a glare on his face, Cindel knew that Luke was badly beaten almost to death and that arguing with him was not good for him. She gave up and allowed him to place his arm around her shoulder then they walked cockpit. As the young pair made their way their Lando came running past them to the engine pit, they walk behind Leia who just glanced back to see Luke. "It's Vader" Luke whispered to Cindel while looking at the Star Destroyer through the window "How do you know?" Cindel asked while looking up at it too. "I can hear him" he answered then got lite headed, Cindel helped him sit in the seat behind Leia. Back again with Vader who was still looking at the Falcon "Luke, it is your destiny" he said, returning back to Luke who was now depressed and angered by all that has happened. "Ben...Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered so softly that only Cindel could hear, her concerns became stronger that she place her hands on his shoulders. Luke felt her hands of comfort, he was touched by her concerns that he reached up with his one hand, grabbed a hold of her delicate hand and gripped it to tell her "Thank you".

While the wookie still tried to work on the hyperdrive from the engine pit; R2 made his way to a tiny at the bottom of the circuit board. "R2, come back at once you haven't finish with me yet" 3PO commanded in a complaining loud voice while still holding his leg. R2 ignored the golden droid and continue with his tiny task. "You don't know how to fix hyperdrive Chewbacca can do it, I'm standing here in pieces and your having delusions of grandeurs!" 3PO said loudly. Suddenly the ship was at last blasted into light-speed, startled but the passengers in the cockpit were pushed onto their seats "You did it!" 3PO exclaimed as R2 went falling backwards into the engine pit onto Chewie at the bottom. Staring from the Star Destroyer; Vader stood for a moment unmoved and silent, every imperial troop that was in the dark lord's presence were standing in terror. But they were surprised when Vader only quietly turned away from the window and walked away with his hands on his back.

Once the Falcon docked by the Rebel cruiser that has been awaiting them; Luke was take to the medic wing for his injury, Cindel assisted the doctors that cared for him. Lando was prepared to make up for his betrayal to his friend Han, he immediately prepared the ship for an immediate rescue mission for Han. He had finally regained Leia, Cindel and Chewie's trust enough to fulfil that great task, the wookie even insisted that he tag along with Lando. At the medic wing Luke's hand was replaced with an auto prophetic lim "Luke, we're ready for take off" said Lando from the Falcon over an intercom. "Good luck, Lando" Luke responded to the intercom in his hand while his prophetic was being placed. He was better acquainted with Lando on their way to the Rebel ship "When we find Jabba the Hutt and that bounty hunter we'll contact you" Lando said as Chewie walked into the cockpit behind Lando. Leia stood by Luke and over heard what was being said "I'll meet you at the rendevous point on Tatooine" Luke said as he looked at Leia "Princess, We'll find Han. I promise" Lando said with positiveness in his voices.

"Take care you two, may the force be with you" Luke expressed then he and Leia heard the sound of Chewie's wail over the intercom and they laughed at their furry friend. Leia walked over to the huge widow while Luke watches at the android pokes him with a needle on his new replaced "hand". When he saw the droid close up the tiny engine door on his wrist; Luke covered it with his sleeve, he turns over and sits on the medic table. He looks through the doorway to the room that was across the hall way from him. He sees Noa standing over Cindel who was heavily sedated on a bed, Luke slips off the table and walks over to her. "How is she?" Luke asked as he walked to the other side of her bed "She's fine, she nearly froze to death out there and she stressed herself too hard" Noa explained with his hands holding hers. "The doctor says this sedation will bring her body temperature to its normal process" Noa added to his explanation, Luke looked at Cindel's delicate and angelic face. She looked so peaceful in her state it was too beautiful to him "You saved her, you know?" Noa said noticing Luke's concern over Cindel. "No, she saved me...again" Luke objected as he placed his hand over her forehead and stroked it, his thoughts didn't dwell on what he must do next after. Luke wanted to be alone with her, but he knew that would be selfish of him, given to the fact that Noa was away from Cindel longer then he has. He respected their privacy and left the room in peace but stopped to look at her angelic face "If she wakes let me know so that I can thank her" Luke asked, Noa of course accepted. Luke then went back to his room and walked beside Leia who stood in silence as the Falcon departed to the luminous galaxy. Leia's thoughts dwelled on the possibilty of seeing Han again while Luke dwelled on what he was going to do next now that he knows his true origins. All his life he had never had a past only the one he had with his uncle and aunt on Tatooine, now with only one parent that lives still; Luke had to prepare himself for the next time he faces Vader...his father.

The End.

I hope you have enjoyed readingthis project as much as I have enjoyed writing it. But wait until you read myROTJ project that is now in progress, thank you for your responses.


End file.
